


[Vid] A Woman of Her Genius

by rachelindeed



Category: Love & Friendship (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 10:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20864549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelindeed/pseuds/rachelindeed
Summary: Lady Susan has no regrets.





	[Vid] A Woman of Her Genius

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starlady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlady/gifts).

**Author's Note:**

> Song credit to Shoshana Bean and Cynthia Erivo, covering Taylor Swift's "I Did Something Bad"


End file.
